memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PICARD
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 21:17, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) * If you wish to add a note about the compliment of photon torpedoes found aboard a starship, please do so by citing a canon source along with your contribution, rather than making your addition appear as mere speculation. --Alan del Beccio 21:24, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) **What is your sources for the crew compliment for the ? --Alan del Beccio 02:25, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) hehe took me awhile to find out how to send messages, still not sure if its working, but ill try anyway... well, i remember from tng condundrum that when worf said they had 10 phasers, he also said they had 250 photon torpedoes. And also, about the norway class, i wasnt ENTIRELY sure, but in Starfleet Command III, during a mission a norway class ship was destroyed, and your ops officer states that there were 357 personnel aboard, so i guessed 300-400. Not sure if a game would be accurate enough, but it was accurate with everything else, and i guess u decide if u wanna keep it or not. lol, im new at this, not used to it yet. PICARD 03:05, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I'm glad to see you found it, nice catch. Now you just have to re-write the perspective that you added that information in so that it reads like the rest of the paragraph. And no, games do not count as legitimate sources, and yes, now that you mention it, I do recall that reference from the game. It might be worth add it as a note in the background...something like: In the game Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, it was said that the Norway class had a crew compliment of X number of people. Anyway, your best bet for getting used to how things work around here would be to visit some of the links in the welcome paragraph I left you at the top of the page, they are quite useful in giving you a crash course in the art of the wiki! --Alan del Beccio 03:14, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC)